


The Stars are Nothing Compared to You

by NATSUSORAS



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sad and Happy, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NATSUSORAS/pseuds/NATSUSORAS
Summary: Izumi’s head had hung low after Leo’s disappearance. Wallowing in pain and loneliness, he had forgotten the beauties of life since he was so focused on looking down instead of looking up and around. He had forgotten how beautiful the stars shined at night, and how dull they were in comparison to Leo. Who shined brighter than any star in the galaxy.
Relationships: Sena Izumi & Tsukinaga Leo, Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	The Stars are Nothing Compared to You

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo!! This is my first ever official fic?? I've always yearned to write one,, and I finally did!! I'm such a sucker for these two and after recently re-reading Lionheart, I just had to write something to vent out all my lil feels!! This is inspired heavily by Lionheart, so, if you haven't please read that prior to this! Anyway, I hope you enjoy these two idiots and me just gushing over them hehe!  
> This is to all the hearts out there who yearn to be with someone they love underneath the light of a million tiny stars.

“Sena look! The stars are finally out tonight!”

Leo turned to face him, with a stupid grin plastered across his cheeks. His eyes reflecting the millions of tiny lights that laid in the clear sky above them.

Millions of words and phrases flowed into Izumi’s mind. He desperately wanted to pull the other close and hold him so tight so there was no way they could ever be separated.

But, all those feelings remained unspoken. Locked away deeply in Izumi’s heart.

That moment the two of them stood underneath the glistening sky was one of the last times they shared a moment together. After that, their youth became damaged and broken.

And Leo had lost that shine Izumi loved so dearly.

★

Izumi’s head was hung low as he walked across the shoreline, his gaze fixated on the miniature grains of sand and pieces of broken shells that laid underneath his feet. Gently, he placed his earbuds into his ears, allowing for whatever was saved on his iPod to play aimlessly. Slowly, a melody flooded his ears, the familiar notes making his heartache with each passing beat. He kicked his feet against the sand as the music continued to shuffle, the melodies that played were soft and light.  
They were beautiful.

_Hah, of course they were. They were written by him, that stupid idiot._   
_For him, for **them.**_

The melodies that resided in his iPod were pieces of his happiness, pieces of his broken youth which were now nothing but a fleeting memory, like footprints that were washed away by the waves which broke against the shore. Never to return again, lost, and forgotten. And that stung and poked at Izumi’s cold-stoned heart which showed emotion to no one.

He had decided he wouldn’t cling to a broken dream, so why was he so attached to these melodies saved into his iPod, to the memories they shared together?

_To him?_

Izumi sighed, staring blankly at the sand below, watching as the waves broke against the shoreline, splashing about furiously and shimmering in the reflection of the sun.

Were things ever going to revert back to what they once were? Would he and Leo ever be able to ever sing again in sync, crafting, and forming beautiful harmonies and blends between the two of their voices? Would he ever be able to stare at Leo’s frame as his hair tousled in the wind, his skin illuminated a beautiful shade of gold by the honey-dipped sky that laid in front of them?

Who was he kidding… Izumi knew Leo’s heart had been tainted and stained with darkness and the blood of the comrades he killed off one by one. He was nothing but a shell of his former self, sadly trying to hold on to the tiny bits of his youth that remained.

But it was futile.

Leo had run away.

Running and hiding away in fear of everyone and the world itself, the world he once held so lovingly in the small of his hands, was now his greatest enemy. He had given up on  
himself and everyone around him, instead choosing to stay locked up in his room, surrounded by crumpled sheets of unfinished melodies that were stained with remnants of his fleeting youth.

★

The first half of Izumi’s third year had ended just as quickly as it came. Though, while he enjoyed his time performing and practicing with his unit-mates in Knights, there was a lingering feeling of loneliness that stuck onto him like a piece of gum. There was someone missing amongst the four of them, that bright smile and idiotic laugh that would fill up an empty room and make it shine was missing.

And Izumi hated it.

He so desperately wished for things to revert to how they were prior to Leo’s disappearance.

And then one fateful day, they did.

As Izumi walked down the dull and empty halls, he heard a faint tune float into his ears. It was laced with a sense of familiarity and comfort, it sounded like something he’s heard before — his heart desperately was singing out to it. Following the hazy notes, Izumi was brought to a music room. He gently turned the handle and felt his breath hitch in his throat when he met the gaze of the source of the melody.

It was him.

“Senaaa~!” he said standing up in a pile of unfinished compositions and singular notes that only existed on a thin piece of paper.

All of Izumi’s unsaid feelings and emotions reached their breaking point and began to spill out.

“Y-you idiot.”  
Was all that slipped out from Izumi’s lips. He grabbed Leo’s waist, pulling him close and clashed their lips together furiously.

“Mmuff..?!?” was all Leo could make out when he suddenly felt Izumi’s lips against his own. The kiss didn’t last long, it was messy and unsynchronized, you could easily tell that neither of them had any experience in this field.

Izumi separates his lips from Leo’s, trying to catch his breath the best he could. “That’s for leaving me alone for so long.” he said, wiping his own lips to gently rid them of the saliva that began to drip from the corner of his mouth.

Leo just stood and stared at Izumi with bright green eyes, “Are you sure this is the real Sena~? Did an alien kidnap him and replace him with this fake? Wahahaha ☆” he said letting out his usual deafening laugh that echoed throughout the small classroom they stood in. Leo stood there, laughing with his chest puffed out.

Ugh, how Izumi missed that laugh.

“I-I’m not a fake..?! I’m the real Izumi Sena, idiot! You can’t just come back now without saying anything! I don’t understand you at all! You’re soooo~ annoying.” he said letting out a loud sigh, crossing his arms against his chest.

But, he was relieved. Overjoyed even.

His King was back, and that in itself made Izumi’s cold stone heart sing a happy melody.

★

They had been dating now for three months, and on this particular day, Leo had insisted that they go stargazing. He explained how he wanted to search for UFOs and aliens, hoping to see the ones who captured him the year prior. Izumi complied even if he thought the reasoning behind it was idiotic and childish.

But, that’s just who Leo was.

An untamed and wild soul who had no interest in sticking to the status quo or following what society said he should do. Instead, Leo chose to be his own individual. Someone who sought out the bits of good in every person he met, who said idiotic things like, “I was captured by aliens before, ya know~? They taught me this phrase, uchuu! ☆” or, “Senaaaa~! You’re so dumb! Stupid! You poopy head, I hate you!” But, that’s what made Leo, Leo. It was as if he was a small child who hadn’t been exposed to the truth of the world, instead, he was mystified and captivated by the stories and dreams he crafted in his own little head. And the music scores and melodies he created were a clear reflection of that same childishness and immaturity.

But, that’s what made them so unique.

The melodies he created for the two of them were airy and sweet, like cotton candy that was carefully spun around a cone. The tunes melted softly into your ears and made you feel a happy tingling in your stomach.

Everything Leo did was extravagant.

And as Izumi followed Leo out into the dead of night, he couldn’t help but study Leo’s figure which was illuminated delicately by the moon which seemed to be shining brighter than usual. His twilight hair blowing carelessly in the wind that blew past them, tangling and untangling in itself.

“Sena~! Look! Don’t you think the stars are beautiful~? Whahaha..! Inspiration! It’s come again!”

His eyes sparkled a beautiful peridot, they were full of wonder and amazement. He resembled a small child, like if he’s never seen the night sky glisten and sparkle. Izumi just stood and stared at him, trying to take everything in all at once, almost having to squint because Leo was shining so brightly again after losing that radiance he was so known for.

A soft grin spread across Izumi’s cheeks and he said in a soft voice,

“The stars are nothing compared to you.”


End file.
